


If You Knew Her I Am Sure You'd Agree

by Pinkist



Series: Honey, Honey (How You Thrill Me) [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Closet Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, No beta only suffering, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkist/pseuds/Pinkist
Summary: Kim Hyunjin bled kindness because her heart pumped nothing else, yet nobody seemed privy to this but Jeon Heejin.





	If You Knew Her I Am Sure You'd Agree

**Author's Note:**

> The abba song for the fic is Nina Pretty Ballerina. This fic HAS FINALLY BEEN EDITED WOW

They called her many things; a disturbance, a riot, dropkick, lost cause, basket case. Hardly ever did they call her by name, but when they did it was in hushed caution or thinly veiled disgust-- judging her for the dirt under her nails and the blue bruises she wore with unbridled boldness that matched the navy of her tie that was always undone.

“There’s no way they’re actually friends. It’s probably a pity thing.” She must be a masochist, Hyunjin thought, because she enjoyed those comments the best. Those not-so-quiet whispers between peers who glared at Heejin and Hyunjin’s brushing shoulders as if it was a personal offense.

Hyunjin could never help the way her mouth would twitch upwards in amusement because Jeon Heejin had no patience to trifle with things that meant little to her, and was far above pitying fools. It was funny, because Hyunjin knew that they would never understand Heejin the way she did.

“Hold my books for me?” Hyunjin grinned, holding her arms out to accept the weight of Heejin’s textbooks, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the heavily annotated novel that sat on the top of the pile, flipping through it idly.

“We had a related text?”

Heejin snorted, grabbing her sports bag from her locker, shutting it. “I told you to start reading it last week.”

Hyunjin’s eyes traveled  down to Heejin’s lips, one hand moving to grab Heejin’s sports bag, while the other readjusted its grip on the books. “Must’ve been too preoccupied to remember.”

They walked out of school together, pace lackadaisical. Heejin had been unwilling to let go of her sports bag completely, so the small black duffel swung between them like a pendulum, keeping a steady rhythm.

“Heard you were invited to another party,” Hyunjin said. Her voice was light, and not quite all there, attention grabbed by some larks that had flown by in a twittering flock.

Heejin hummed, taking a moment to think before she responded. Hyunjin liked that about her; that she considered what to say. Regardless of how meaningless the conversation seemed to be, Heejin never said something just because it was the first thing on her mind. “Some sort of after-party for the school’s play, I think. I won’t be going.”

Hyunjin’s brows furrowed. “Why not?”

“The play’s over, is there really any point in me going?”

They raised their arms over a small fire hydrant, lifting the sports bag above it so they wouldn’t get stuck. It was old and stained, but Hyunjin didn’t think it would be replaced for another couple years yet. “Well, your friends will be there won’t they?”

“They’ll be at school tomorrow too.”

“True, but they want to celebrate with you. They might be disappointed if you don’t show up.”

Heejin pursed her lips, brown eyes crackling. The setting sun sent bright rays upon them, and the light against Heejin’s iris’ illuminated them beatifically in a way that made Hyunjin think she could see Heejin’s thoughts through them. 

There was something about brown eyes in afternoon light that made them look like pools of honey and other sweet delights, and Heejin’s eyes, doe like and large, were no exception.

“I’ll see them tomorrow,” Heejin repeated. This time, Hyunjin didn’t say anything about it, knowing that Heejin had made up her mind.

Heejin was the type of person whose presence was valued by everyone, but would easily tire in the presence of even one. Different people took different amounts of energy, and Hyunjin was grateful that she was one of the few that the girl could spend time with and not feel drained. Despite her popularity, she was a rare sight in any sort of party.

Hyunjin scanned Heejin’s face for any signs of exhaustion. Her usually expressive face would flatten out into a deadpan of sorts, and her brows would tilt downward.

“I can hear you worry about me,” Heejin commented, eyes still facing forward. Hyunjin’s cheeks burned red. She’s not sure if she was caught, or simply predictable, but either is enough to fluster her. “The exam was harder than I thought it’d be.”

Her explanation makes sense, and Hyunjin knows better to ask about it. Heejin tried her best during every assessment, sleeping short nights to study, and stressing out before, during, and after she took them.

A lot of people saw her as this perfect entity, magical enough to just know all the answers, but Hyunjin had seen her rip enough pages to know how much effort and care she put into her grades, yet still be stuck on a B+ average. “I think I fell asleep.”

Heejin smiles. It’s small, but it’s genuine and the way her lips turn up and lift her cheekbones is lovely, so Hyunjin basks in its warmth. The sun is out, but nothing is brighter to her than Jeon Heejin. “You always fall asleep in Math, loser.”

“I can’t help it! It’s just so dry.”

“You can definitely help it, you just don’t want to,” Heejin corrects.

Hyunjin pokes her tongue out in defiance. Heejin as usual, is correct, but Hyunjin can’t find it in her to care. There are other things in life she wants to pursue -- art, music, baking; and as long as she’s good at those few things she’s more than willing to fail a class or two because she spent her time trying out new recipes instead of studying.

“Mature,” Heejin mutters. She let’s go of the sports bag, finally, and shifts through Hyunjin’s pocket for a house key, careful not to jostle the books in Hyunjin’s arms with her search.

Hyunjin’s house is ancient, and the lock is a tad rusty so it takes a few tries to unlock the door, but they get in eventually, and Hyunjin lets herself drop Heejin’s books on her couch unceremoniously.

Heejin watches with a cocked brow but says nothing as she passes, shoes off as she trudges to Hyunjin’s room.

In the plaster confines of familiar four walls, they can be completely honest with one another. Any masks or pretenses upheld for the sake of their neighbours or peers disappears as Heejin leans in to kiss Hyunjin, one hand on her cheek, and the other grasping the light blue school uniform collar.

It’s light and tender, and so so full of adoration, that Hyunjin can’t help but shudder, eyes closed, as she leans her forehead against Heejin’s.

“I wish we could be like this out there.”

“You know why we can’t.”

“I can still wish.”

Heejin’s silence is agreement, and Hyunjin’s heart aches just a little. In another time, another life, maybe they could be open, and it’s easy to want more, especially with someone like Heejin. For now, they’d have to settle for soft kisses in Hyunjin’s room, and interlaced pinkie’s under desks.

It was hard enough for the student body to comprehend why little miss perfect would spend her time with some lousy kid in the back row, like Hyunjin, and it would be even harder for them to accept that she did because they were swept with each other and their breathtaking romance.

Heejin takes Hyunjin’s hand in her own, kissing her lovingly on her wrist and on her palm. “You’ve been gardening again.” It’s a statement, not a question, so Heejin must have noticed the state of her nails.

Hyunjin laces her fingers through Heejin’s. “My mom’s knees hurt too much, I don’t want her to do it.” Heejin’s nails are cut short with perfect rounded tops, a layer of clear varnish over it. Her small hands are smooth, unlike Hyunjin’s which are rough from all sorts of work.

“You’ve got dirt on your stocking’s too. Wish you’d let me correct people when they say it’s because you’ve been fighting.”

Hyunjin lets out a bellied laugh, leaning closer to Heejin as she did. “Are you kidding? It’s fucking hilarious, no way!”

Heejin bites her lip to stop her frown her curving up, but Hyunjin sees the slip before it’s gone, and knows that Heejin finds it funny too.

“I’m serious Hyun. You’re failing three classes and you keep coming in bruised; people keep asking me why I’m friends with someone in a gang!”

“What do you say when they ask?”

Her question is met with the typical silence of Heejin thinking, and Hyunjin takes the moment to steal a kiss.

It’s briefer than the first, and closer to a peck, but it still fills her heart with bliss enough to make it burst.

“I tell them I’m not.”

“Huh?”

“Well I’m not friends with someone in a gang, and well… We’re not exactly friends.” Heejin’s smirk is full of mischief and she can tell by the way Heejin’s chest puffs out and her shoulders straighten, that she’s proud of herself for that not-a-lie, response.

It's cute that Heejin gets excited over the little things, but Hyunjin won't admit it out loud. At least not right now, because Heejin is tired, and Hyunjin doesn't want to fluster her when she was already showing signs of discomfort.

“How are you always right?”

“I study.”

Hyunjin pinches her side, and Heejin lets out a squeal, tipping to her side. “Hyunjin!”

Not a lot of people called her by name, and when they did, they said it like it was dirt.

Heejin spoke her name like a song; melodic, and pleasant, because she knew that the dirt under Hyunjin’s nails were from gardening, and the bruises were from standing up for what she believed in. The messy uniform was because it was hard to be on time when there were so many people Hyunjin could help in the short, five hundred meter walk between the school and her house.

Heejin sang her name because Heejin was more than the pretty face and awkward interactions other people knew her for. She was smart and observant, and knew to look where nobody else would.

Hyunjin takes a few more seconds to stop, but when she does, she takes care to brush Heejin’s hair out of her face as the older girl takes a second to catch her breath.

“Thanks.” It’s said as a quiet exhale and Hyunjin almost misses it.

She nudges Heejin gently, grabbing her hand once more. Their legs interlock as naturally as breathing, as if their bodies couldn’t handle any further distance. “What for?”

Heejin turns to her, a fond look in her eyes, left hand tracing Hyunjin’s nose down to her mouth. “I needed the laugh.”

“What makes you think I was being nice?”

“Kim Hyunjin, you bleed kindness.”

“I bleed _for you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I love 2Jin so much; they're true soulmates-- platonic or romantic, whatever they choose, but they're the perfect balance of Head and Heart.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic <3
> 
> Also Ye I did update the publication date bc now that it’s been fine tuned and things have been added & removed I wanted others to see it too lol


End file.
